Shikabane Hime one half
by VizeerLord
Summary: Ranma killed Saffron, but lost Akane and Xian Pu. or did he?
1. Chapter 1

Shikabane Hime one half

me no own, please no sue.

.

.

Damage was done.

.

the 'puny mortal' had all but won.

This victory was his.

but the finial victory was yet to come!!!

As the youth powered up another Chi Blast, Saffron gathered a quick chi blast of his own, and fired it before just as the youth fired his.

he laughed as his flesh was burned away, He would return, and he had just removed the only barrier to his accention.

.

Damage was done.

121

that last chi blast just about drained him completely.

'why is that bastard laughing?'

Ranma struggled to his feet and hobbled over to where Akane was Standing...

...only she was not standing, but laying in the grass...

new life flooded Ranma as he ran to her side.

both Akane and Xian Pu lay in the grass, massive wounds to their chests.

he clutched the girls to him, one he loved more then life itself (but he would never tell anyone) and one he owed for honor-bound favors.

they gasped, as they clutched to him. he cried into their hair.

but...

Damage was done.

He felt them die.

He felt a 'star-burst' deep within his chest.

121

She ran

She watched Ranma kill the bird-king.

She ran

she watched the bird-king fire a chi blast at her great granddaughter.

She ran

She watched Ranma clutch the dieing girls to his chest.

but

Damage was done.

She felt him 'release' as the girls died.

she was too late.

she tapped his back in a spot and watch him clasp, still clutching his girls.

"Damn!" She turned and looked at Mu Tsu. "Collect them. hide them in your robes. Quickly. If the Elders catch them, we all are in trouble." She hopped on her staff, and looked about.

Damage was done.

They needed to get back to Japan, before Ranma woke.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikabane Hime one half

ch1

ISDH

Ukyo was scrubbing her grill. cleaning it for the night.

It cracked. from corner to corner.

She grabbed her 'Weapon' and ran for the Tendo Dojo.

Something bad was happening, when something bad happened, the best place to be was the Tendo Dojo.

the konochi was two steps behind her. he had to lock the door.

121

Nabiki had just finished the books for the next three months. oh she would be tinkering, but the basic budget was laid out.

her Abacus popped, beads flying everywhere.

"damn, damn, damn"

Something big either just happened or was about to.

She grabbed her camera and 3 rolls of film, (some things just look better on film.) and headed for the main room.

121

Kasumi and Soun were sipping tea together, looking out at the yard. the Koi was jumping in the pond. (wonders what can brighten a fish's day when it has not been attacked by pandas and youth?) Genma was in panda mode, sleeping off a large lunch of bamboo.

The tea pot, popped and was sheared in twain. Nodoka looked up from polishing her sword. Nabiki thudded in swinging her camera about, looking through the view finder in all directions at once.

A blur caused everyone to swivel towards the backyard, Nabiki's camera whirring as it collected anything in its path. a slightly sweaty chef and a perfectly dressed 'female' in a kimono had landed gently in the grassy area between Soun and the Koi pond.

"Ukyo, " Kasumi trilled from her seat, "would the two of you join us for tea?"

Ukyo looked about, a bit twitchy, but Konsou dimpled cutely and shuffled over to the older girl. "We would love some tea. " Spotting the broken tea pot, "but perhaps some lemonade would be better, given that it is such a humid day out. "

There was a flash of dark energy from the Dojo...

12321

"Listen closely, for what I tell you now is Forbidden. It is the Shadowstep. You have mastered the Shadowfold, in ways that scare and confuse my sisters. They have declared that if you were to learn of the 'step, that you were to die, as would the one who told you." She looked about, a shrew scared of her own shadow, "I tell you now, for if we are found, as we are, we are just as dead, and all that Ranma has done and lost will be for nothing."

He grew clam, he knew that he was not going to like what he heard, but that if there was a chance, no matter how small, of saving Xian Pu, then he was hers.

As he listened, he understood, he understood more then she was telling him. From what he could do with the 'fold, he could do with the 'step...

He snapped a chain out, dragging her in close, closed his eyes, and picturing in his mind; the haven of his rival, embraced the Shadow...

121

The Chain grabbing her was a bit of a surprise, but the jump took her breath away.

as they lay on the floor gasping for breath, "Fool! I meant for you to 'step miles, cutting our journey from weeks to days. Now where are we?" She looked about, her brow easing from scowl to disbelief ...

when the door to the dojo slid open and a flashing camera lead the charge of the Tendo-key.

She turned back to the 'blind man, "Baka!!! Look what you have done!!!" before feinting in a deep rest.

12321

There was a flash of dark energy from the Dojo...

Nabiki was off and running, her camera was ready for anything...

Soun was on his toes, there was something going down, and as Ranma was not here, it was his duty as 'Man of the House' to protect his 'baby girls'

Genma was waddling into the fray, His secondary meal ticket, I mean his good friend, was heading into unknown trouble and would need help or at least a friend to cheer him on.

Nodoka trailed along, as the only truly armed member of the family, it was her responsibility that no harm came to the girls...

Ukyo exchanged looks with Konsou and Kasumi, and smiled. "Ko-chan, can you do something with my hair, I want to look nice, now that Ranma has returned.'

121

After finishing the roll of film, Nabiki looked about as she changed rolls. "Is She going to be okay?" she asked, thrusting her chin at the old woman on the floor.

Moose grunted, and pulled a third arm from his robes...Soun, frowning, grabbed the wrist and pulled.

Out tumbled Ranma.

a very pale Ranma.

Nabiki having caught Ranma being pulled from the Robes on film, turned to Nodoka, "Auntie, go call Tofu. Tell him Ranma has returned, and then move Kasumi to the Kitchen. We need the Doctor focused." She turned to look at the fathers, "Daddy, go wait for him at the front gate. You too Uncle."

once the 'Adults' were out of the room, she rolled the elder on to her back, made sure of her breathing, and then turned to the china man. "Anything you want to tell me now, when it won't cost you?"

"Not until the Elder tells me to, too much at risk, her life and mine.' his voice was soft. "I can tell you Ranma won, this round, but it cost him." he lay on his back, one draped over his eyes. "I rest until either Ranma or the Elder calls for me."

121

it was ten minutes before Tofu arrived, but it felt like seventy-five. When the doctor arrived, he looked everyone over. When he was finished, he turned to Nabiki. "Okay, Ranma is depleted. anything other then sleep and eating could kill him. Moose is heavily drained, but a few days rest should see him up and about. As for granny noodle...Hello Kasumi, what brings you here?"

Nabiki, as a child, was into the martial arts. The first thing you learn is to fall. At the name of her sister, she dove out of reach of the good doctor, rolling to her feet behind Genma.

"Oh, Tofu. We need to talk. Stop the kitchen on your way out." She set a tray next to the door carrying 6 tumblers and a pitcher of lemonade. then left.

"More of the same, I would think" The Elder rolled over to her back, "I would bonk you, if i had the strength." She grinned, "at least it was 'granny noodle; rather then 'old ghoul'"

"where is Akane?" Soun asked peering about


	3. Chapter 3

Shikabane Hime one half

ch2

the sound of the knife slicing vegetables filled her world. Then the boiling soup joined in. a few seconds later the Kettle added its voice to the chorus.

dropping the sliced veggies into the pot, "I know you are there, Ono. I am one of the few people you can not sneak up on." Kasumi turned to look the shaking man in the face. "There has been talk about the Ward. Talk about why you disappeared so often, what causes these attacks of yours. I am told that you are only a buffoon after I visit you. That you are trying to suppress and show affection for me, when you enter these states. these attacks. How says you?"

"AAAhhh....."

"I will take that as a 'yes', then." she stalked closer, her hips swaying in a predatory manner.

"Ahh"

she wrapped her arms about his neck, drawing him closer to her. "Is there any objection to my claiming you as mine?" her voice a husky whisper, she stopped the shaking of his head by catching his lower lip in her teeth, then his full mouth with hers.

When they broke for air, his glasses were fogged. "When Ranma wakes up, he will be needing porridge. I do not think his system can handle anything more complex, at this time. Mu Tsu and Elder Ko Lon will be able to handle normal food." He extracted himself from her arms. "I need to get back to the clinic, but I will return this evening."

then he fled.

"Run Doctor, Run while you can. You are mine." She vowed.

"About damn time." Nodoka set the empty tea pot on the counter. "My week is almost up, but we need to hear one of you ask 'the question.' You know the Pot is over 10 million yen, and Nabiki has been hedging bets across the board, afraid that she is going to have to pay out to someone who does not owe her money or favors."

"Auntie, who do you think has next week?" Kasumi offered a feral grin. "And as long as I do not ask, or verbally prod him, I get the same odds as everyone else." Pulling the Porridge pot from its cupboard and setting it on the stove, "Could you Start the porridge? Ono says that Ranma is going to be needing it, when he wakes up. I will take the tea out to those who need it."

121

He woke slowly, rising from the depths of sleep like a whale rising from the depths of the ocean. He awoke in to hell. He saw the last few minutes of the Fight, replayed in the home theater with 5.1 surround sound in his mind. it was clearer then crystal, sharper then a Katana... and it looped, it was replayed in slow motion...

it was Hell as it is unknown to those who are helpless in the face of death.

Then he passed from Delta wave sleep into Alpha, and his body told him it hurt. the pain of overextending his muscles, the burn of deep fatigue, and then there was the pain from repeated damage from standard melee combat...

then just before the sandman released him, his mind tried to fit the two truths together. Akane lived!!! Akane was killed!! Akane Lived, Ranma would not allow her to be killed...

His sleeping mind seeking a truth, any truth; replayed the last scene, of the Ki blast shredding the flesh of Akane and Xian Pu. of them breathing their last breathes into his ragged shirt...then he felt the small hand petting his hair, and he opened his eyes to see the Elder stroking his head.

"Welcome to the world of the living 'Ranma.' I must thank you for what you tried to do for me and my heir." Helped him into a sitting position, she handed him a bowl of porridge. "Go slow, You over taxed your system, and we need you in your full health. You can eat your fill, but your diet will be restricted for the next few days."

As he ate his fill, she sat quietly, smoking her pipe. When he had finished his third bowl and fifth cup of bitter tea, he asked the questions that had pounded in his head. "What happened? How did we get here? How long was I out? Where are Akane and Xian Pu? Why Ranma, Not son-in-law?"

the old woman giggled.

121

He had died.

He knew that.

Accepted that.

But here he was, walking down the street. The other people saw him, and were not scared of him.

yet.

He turned into a back alley in downtown Tokyo, only to be stopped by a pack of thugs. Four guys that were looking for trouble. He could tell, he had that same look on his face when he was out looking for trouble.

He had that look the night of the drive by.

the night he died

he grinned, his one regret; he could not do it again...

Shaking his head to clear his head of the memories, he grinned as his fingers became talons, his lower jaw extended to accommodate the short heavy tusks. "Play-time, Meat-bags!"

The look of Fear in their eyes was tastier, then the blood he licked from his talons. But still, something was missing.

A scuffle of a foot brought him about; A girl in a fuku, leaning on a Nagata. She looked about 15 years old, not one to be watching the 'Back Alley Butcher', as he called himself, shred four thugs into strips.

his first thought, 'ooo, dessert!'

his second thought, 'why is she not screaming?'

then his thoughts went something like; 'why is she grinning?' and 'why is that monk blocking my way out the other side?' and finally 'WHAT THE F...' as his head bounced along the pavement to be stopped by the foot of the monk.

the monk pulled a cell phone from a fold in his robes, hit a pre-set number, and held it to his ear. "Yeah, this is 'Tu-Kee'. Got a mess here; four thugs and a headless. Need inspectors and cleaners. You will see us."

He snapped the phone shut. "We are in town less then a week, and you have wasted Twenty Shikabane. That leaves you less then sixty before your limit." he spits to the side. "Any comment?"

"Ease up, 'old man'. I fill my quota, I fill my quota." Nikoda wiped her blade clean, "You just tuck me into my box, kiss me good night, and help the next 'girl' to fill her quota. It is not a perfect world, but if it was a perfect world, I would not have had to come back in the first place, I would have never left!"

121

"What happened? How did we get here? How long was I out? Where are Akane and Xian Pu? Why Ranma, Not son-in-law?"

the old woman giggled. "In that Order; You killed a God, Mu Tsu brought us here, a few hours, with Mu Tsu, and the Kiss of Marriage is broken, and the Kiss of Death carried out, but not by your hand."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: in this story, Chi is life energy, Ki is what you do with it, Rue is Chi/Ki focused through the 'bond' of a contract monk and 'his' Hime. Chi and Ki are interchangeable in this manner. a Chi-Bolt, by what ever name you call it, is life energy given form. A Ki-bolt is a focused bolt Chi. usually by channeling an emotion when you focus the Chi, do you get the various Ki bolts. So in this regard, all Ki-bolts are Chi-bolts.**

**Shikabane Hime one half **

**isdh**

"What happened? How did we get here? How long was I out? Where are Akane and Xian Pu? Why Ranma, Not son-in-law?"

the old woman giggled. "In that Order; You killed a God, Mu Tsu brought us here, a few hours, with Mu Tsu, and the Kiss of Marriage is broken, and the Kiss of Death carried out, but not by your hand." 

"Going to need more, old monkey."

She bopped him on the head, "Manners, Ranma. Okay, what was the last thing you remember clearly?"

"Firing a chi-blast at Saffron. then seeing Akane and Shampoo laying on the ground. it goes dark after that." Ranma clutched his head, but not in any way related to the bop on the head.

"You killed Saffron. As your bolt left your hand, he fired one at Akane. As yours burned through him, his ripped through the flesh of both Akane and Xian Pu. Both girls died in your arms. In your grief; you crafted a soul binding, bringing them back to life, if you want to call what they have, life."

"What do you mean?"

"She means this." Mouse stepped to the side, revealing the bodies of the girls. "The damage is almost completely repaired, but they have yet to regain awareness."

Ranma was at Akane's side, running his senses over the girl, her flesh was knitting together on the cellular level. her heart and lungs were clearing of and beginning to function again, infact, with his hands on her, her healing tripled in speed. Turning to Xian Pu, he clutched her hand, and her healing quickened as well.

"What's going on?" 

the worry in his voice, brought a warmth to her aged heart. She also noticed the look in Mu Tsu's eye. she was going to have to handle him later.

"In the moment of their death, you gave of yourself, your soul, your life-force. the doing of this is forbidden; because when one soul binds to another, both live only half lives." Ko Lon pulled her pipe out and lipped the stem. "But with you, Ranma. there is a small possibility that you might be able to not only live a full life, but support both these girls as well. It has to do with your life force generation, and reserves. Only Saffron and Herb out shine you in both generation and storing of chi, but they are not human. Ryouga out generates you, but lacks your refined use of Chi. if he tried to bond as you did, he could support three such bond mates, but they would all die within years, burned out from within."

"Are they going to be ok?" Ranma was beginning to panic, his voice tight with the strain.

"Yes, and No." Ko Lon closed her eyes. "Or rather, No and yes. They Died, Ranma. For mortals, there is no coming back. Even for me, there is no returning once that door is opened. no turning back." She opened her eyes, and peered into his eyes. "But you offered of your self what no mortal should be able to offer. and with your payment you have bought these two girls a second chance. There is a further cost, but in time, you three will work out the kinks and grow even stronger."

"Baka" it was weak, but it was Akane.

"Ranma. there is one more thing. Your life with each of these girls, as a suitor, is over. You can not marry them, they are DEAD. If you try to marry them, I MUST destroy them."

"what?" that snapped him up right. "That means..."

"Ukyo wins by default. Your love for these girls, breathes life into them as we speak, but anything more will force me to destroy them and burn the bodies. I will scatter their ashes to the wind, and anyone who gets in my way." this was growled out. 

"So there is no chance..?" Mu Tsu asks calmly, his voice trailing away.

"There is a chance that, in a few years, they can restart their chi generation, and in doing so, become human again. This is the chance that I thanked you for. If Shampoo awakens from this state, into her full human state, she will be stronger, and she can reclaim her place in the world, including the kiss of marriage."

121

two black vans roll to a stop. four robed monks get out of each. two carrying heavy duffels. two monks at each end of the alley, two prepping for the messy work of cleaning up the scene. one was recording the scene for the archives, and the last was talking in hushed tones to the monk that had called it in. they were completely ignoring the girl, as she was ignoring them. 

"...then she caught scent of the Shikabane and we tracked it here. We were not in time to stop it from ripping those foolish boys apart, but it was quickly over, both for them and for it."

"Okay. She is racking up the 'kills' quickly. You two have been together for less then a year, and she is already over half way to 'heaven.' what are you going to do?"

"She is okay with the truth, but I am worried. She is approaching the end quite quickly. I fear that you will need to have a second team join us soon, as she getting two per night, these days." Tu-Kee looked at the young girl.

"Two per night?" the Inspector turned to look at the young female, "That is unsettling. That Shikabane are rising often enough for you two to find two per night. I fear that just one team in the greater Tokyo area is not going to cover it. I will call the head temple to see about getting additional teams out here. Since the Seven Stars fell last year, it has come to the attention of a few that random Shikabane are appearing around the globe. Some are causing trouble, but most are being destroyed by non-temple forces. The 'U.S.A.' have rumors of both Necromancers and something called a 'Slayer', Europe has rumors of 'Hunters.' The Temple has sent emissaries to each of the major hotspots, but so far no word has returned."

The young girl stood, lifting her weapon clear of the ground. "I scene something big, coming from that direction." She pointed.

The inspector turned to look. "That is the Nermia ward. Nothing goes there, too dangerous. "

"It is not one of my 'sisters', but it does not 'taste' like this one did." She turned to her monk. "We are going."

121

Mu Tsu was worried. No not worried, conflicted. He wanted to pound Ranma. Pound him to pulp, then pound him some more. because the boy-girl had gone to china, Xian Pu followed. While there, she suffered mortal injury. that was enough to kill Ranma for right there. But to do something now, would only kill her again. 

So he fidgeted, if you call walking six daggers across your knuckles, fidgeting.

Ranma turned and snapped, "If you need to do something, go find Pops. Limit yourself to unarmed combat, if you can. Not like a blind, trigger happy, assault squad like can bring him down without using steel."

That did it, Mu Tsu would show that two timing, food sucking, coward just how good he was. As he stomped out of the Dojo in search of his prey, he paused to think, 'Did I mean Genma or Ranma' 

Stepping past Ranma's mother who was sitting watch at the dojo door, to block the fathers from doing something stupid, he looked about, not noticing that his glasses were in place. There was the fat panda playing go with mister Tendo. stepping to the side, he dropped his entire load of weapons. from his sleeves poured swords, daggers, chains, assorted throwing weapons, two training potties, a kitchen sink, and a high caliber sniper rifle.

The noise caused the Panda to turn and look at him, allowing Tendo to slide a piece about on the board.

"Mister Tendo, I need to barrow your partner there. I need to workout a kink in my leg."

then Spotting someone sitting beside Kasumi..."Miss Ukyo. I think you are needed in the dojo. Ranma spoke your name..."

the panda was caught in a shoulder slam as the young lady moved through the space he was occupying, sending him flying into spinning crane kick. With a back flip, the heavy beast landed on his hind legs, dropping into a low crouch. 

You cost me my game, boy!

flip

There was Money on that game!

flip

I am taking it out of your hide!

The panda then led with the sign. and the dance was joined. 

121

"...Miss Ukyo. I think you are needed in the dojo. Ranma spoke your name..."

That was all she needed to hear. as she lunged past Soun, she clipped the Panda, sending it flying. She ended her bolt-run three paces from 'Auntie'. She straightened her clothing, ran a hand over her hair, she stepped closer to Auntie, kissed her on the cheek, "for luck" then into the Dojo.

She saw Ranma holding hands with Akane and Shampoo...

"Going somewhere, sweetie?" 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I have decided to try a Ranma/Ukyo match up, or at least my twist to one..

Shikabane Hime

ch 4

She saw Ranma holding hands with Akane and Shampoo...

"Going somewhere, sweetie?"

She almost sobbed, "Why was I told I was asked for? It looks like Ranma has chosen."

"More like you were chosen for him." The Elder poked Ukyo in the back, just above her hips, causing the girl to collapse to her knees. "Akane and Xian Pu have lost any chance at Ranma for the time being. Ranma will fill you in on the details later. Right now Ranma needs a friend. someone to hold him, while he heals those two girls."

On shaky knees she crawled over to Ranma and wrapped him in a hug, pressing her body into his back so he would not have to pull away from the two girls laying on the floor. "Ranma-kun, you will fill me in on the details. but in your own time. Know that I am here for you, no matter what." then she buried her face in shirt, and just held him.

The Elder nodded her head, and stepped out, sliding the door closed behind her

121

In most any City in the World, a robed Monk and a girl wearing a fuku and carrying a naginata would rise public attention. In a subway station, it would resulted in the notice of the local Law enforcement. In Japan, the robed Monk drew the eye of the curious, but not of worry. In Tokyo the Weapon wielding girl was commented on.

On the 'platform' a uniformed officer walked up to the girl. "Nermia or Jubban?"

"Huh?" The girl looked up at the officer.

"Are you going to Jubban or Nermia ward?" the Officer cocked his hip. "Either way I will need to see your License."

"License?" the monk turned inquire.

"Yes, Do to the combat skills of the residents of those Wards, Law enforcement is limited to retiring officers who do not mind filing paperwork in exchange of crime fighting." The officer had a glazed look in his eye as if he was talking about some great promotion. Shaking his head to clear it, "Carrying a weapon of that size, requires a license out side of the Ward. "

"We are going to the Nerima ward. We were not aware of the need to have a license."

The officer pulled a ticket book from his belt. after writing it out he passed the ticket to the girl. "This is a warning, you can get your license at your local station. Next time it is a 3,000 yen fine. Have a good day."

Shortly after the officer walked off the train arrived. As the odd pair entered the train, everyone moved to give them room. As they were headed to Nerima ward, as to Juuban, they were ignored. had they been going the other way... she would have been asked if she was the 'Sailor of Silence' ...

They stepped off the train, as it came to the stop for the entire ward. Touching the arm of a salary man heading off the train, the monk asked, "Why just the one stop?"

"To cut down on the city's repair costs. Low crime rate, high property damage." The man grinned. "Welcome to Nerima." he then vanished in a puff of daisy fresh smoke.

The girl looked about, frowned. then in a burst of insight, laughed. "Urban Ninja, to survive one must adapt."

The monk looked at her, looked at where the man had stood. "Kami-sama. That almost makes sense. Lead on, 'Oh Killer of things already dead."

121

Pale arms encircled his upper body, as a someone leaned on him. "Ranma-kun, you will fill me in on the details. but in your own time. Know that I am here for you, no matter what." then she buried her face in shirt, and just held him.

He could feel the dampness from her tears soak into his shirt, and knew that before long he would be a short redhead. but the core of his mind did not need to worry, for this one was there for him.

And so there he floated in the pale darkness between his sorrow and her support, and he cried, as the holds on his life fell away one by one, like the chains that they were. He soon fell asleep like that, kneeling between Akane and Shampoo, holding their hands, as Ukyo clung to his back...

And for once, his mind was open, his soul was free, and his grief, pain, and fear were set aside.

he began to dream...

12321

above the ruined pools of sorrow...

Ryoga watched the Battle from his stand point. he saw the godling knock Ranma around with power that was not of human origin. he saw Ranma return the favor. He saw Ranma take apart and rebuild moves on the fly that took masters years if not decades to learn in the first place. What he saw, made him proud to call Ranma; friend and rival.

Oh, there was no way he could do that, but he was the only one to increase his skills to be even close to Ranma's level.

Then to his horror, he saw Akane and Shampoo fall in A cowardly attack. He saw Ranma run to them. He saw the old ghoul and mouse arrive, saw them collect the bodies of the fallen, and then disappear.

Then the warriors of the Musk and Amazon nations crawled out of the shadows. while to far away to hear the words, the hand signs, the body language, spoke of anger, rage, betrayal.

He wandered closer. The leaders recognized him. Made way for him. Then asked what happened.

Then he did what he would later come to regret; he told them.

12321

Akane opened her eyes and saw Ranma slumped forward, his hand grasping hers. a warm spot flared in her chest. Then she noticed that he was also holding Shampoo's hand, and the warm flare turned to ice. then she noticed that Ranma was not alone, that he was being held, and not by his mother or one of her sisters...

"Ranma! you cheating bastard!" she gathered her rage as she gathered her breath.

Now those who know Ranma, know he has a few deeply ingrained triggers, the big three are food, a cats meow, and Genma whispering. Akane's rage was added because he was dreaming that she was dead, her blood on his hands...

He flowed throw the forms, Ukyo still clinging to his back, as Akane attacked like the enraged rhino she was. Ranma quickly found himself where he could not move, or he would leave Ukyo in the open. He started to block her strikes, turn aside her blows.

then something happened; Akane's speed increased, her skill grew, and her rage fell away. Ukyo dropped to the floor, rubbing her tear-red eyes, as Ranma pushed forward, driving Akane away from the living girl.

then shampoo joined in, making it a three way fight.

"Everyone. Stand!" everything stopped.

"Dojo front!" the three girls and Ranma snapped to face the dojo 'front wall'.

"Not bad, my dear. you are another reason Ranma is one desired to be added to our bloodlines." Elder Cologne was standing next to Nodoka. As she waddled to the center of the dojo, she showed her age, her wisdom, and her pride. "the four of you. come, sit. we have much to talk about."

The teens blushed at the habbits drilled into students of a dojo, but moved to sit in front of the Elder as she sat on a custion that Moose hurried to place under her.

Once she was in place, "Akane dear, tell me what you remember of the fight between Ranma and Saffron."

"Ranma was not doing so well in the begining, but was steadyly improving as the battle progressed. everytime that Ranma improved his chances, Saffron would step up his game, At times it seemed that Saffron was using magic rather then Ki to fight, but ranma was able to keep up, just barely at times." She frowned, "About half way through the fight things get a little fuzzy, but i do remember Ranma firing a blast that ripped Saffron to shreads, then everything goes white, then black..."she placed her hand to her head, then to her shreaded clothing. "How did we get home? And why am I dressed in these rags?"

"Will get to that, in a bit." The Elder turn to the purple haired girl. "Now you Xian Pu. Tell me everything you know about the fight."

"Just as Destroyer says, Ranma fight from losing Position, just avoiding losing or dieing by skill alone. He finally defeat Saffron, then We are attacked. Wake up here to Destroyer fighting Arien, and fighting on a level above what she had before we left on journey."

A wizened eyebrow rose, "Really? We will have to see about that."

Before anyone could do anything else, a young teen attacked, driving her naginata through the space where Akane was sitting.

12321

As they followed the tingling in his wards head they happened across a police box, with an officer in. After filling out a few forms, they were given a slip of paper and told; 'the License would be mailed to your place of residence, have a good day.'

With a shrug, they both turned and wondered deeper into the ward.

Soon they came the great gate of the Tendo compound.

"School of Anything Goes?" the monk asked, "And what cause them to suffer regrets great enough to become shikabane?"

"Challengers to rear gate?" the young girl looked up to the Monk, "Like we come in peace." then she grabbed her head and screamed.

"Ranma! you cheating bastard!" was heard from behind the high stone walls.

As soon as she could move, the young girl grabbed her weapon, and charged around the corner, heading for the back gate. the monk not two steps behind. She shouldered through the gate, and into the dojo at her top speed.

Even so, with the time it took to recover from the flash of pain in her head, had allowed for the youths in the dojo to have settled into comfortable spar, be called to order, and tell their stories.

In the single minded mindset that so many of the girls develop, she attacked the dead thing that was kneeling right there in front of her.

Only for the girl to slide like a silk scarf in the wind, out of the way. Then she was in the attacker face, weaving in and around the staff trying to strike the girl, who in turn was trying everything in her power to keep the staff of he weapon between her and the beast attacking her.

121

Ranma sensed them as they hit the gate. As Akane moved to counter the girl, he moved to counter the real threat, the monk. faster then snatching a chestnut from the fire, he drew the sword from his mothers obi, and it across the monk's throat. "Call her off." he hissed. "Akane, break off and back up!"

surprising, Akane responded.


End file.
